Eterno instante
by Shrezade
Summary: Por más recuerdos que juntos creasen, tan sólo ese instante sería tan eterno como ellos mismos.


Disclaimer: El universo y personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente me divierto escribiendo aquello que ella no hizo. Sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto.

Aclaraciones: Mi conocimiento de la saga se queda en el libro de _Luna Nueva_. Así pues, puede que la escena que presento a continuación no coincida con el hilo que sigue el canon. Simplemente, tenedlo en cuenta.

Por último, feliz cumpleaños, _**Creamy**_. Sé que voy tarde, para variar, pero espero que disfrutes del regalo. Ya sabes, más vale tarde que nunca. ;)

* * *

**Eterno**** instante**

Separó los labios y dejó escapar un soplo de aire, empañando el cristal de la ventana en el que su frente yacía recostada.

El frío en el exterior era evidente a todo su alrededor: el gris del cielo, la humedad en las calles, la tristeza de los árboles, el vaho en el cristal… En todo lo que la rodeaba, pero no en ella. Ella no sentía ni el frío ni el calor. Y los extrañaba, para qué negarlo.

Alzo una mano y dibujo una_ J_ con un dedo en la neblina que había dejado su propio aliento en el vidrio.

Había sido un día como ése. Igual de triste, igual de oscuro, igual de extraño. Era, probablemente, el único recuerdo de un pasado remoto que se mantenía nítido como el próximo ayer.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya? No lo sabía con certeza. O, en realidad, es que jamás lo supo. Tampoco importaba. Situar los sucesos en un marco temporal, cuando tienes toda una eternidad frente a ti, no es en absoluto relevante.

Sonrió.

Curiosas manías humanas.

El sordo ruido de un motor llegó hasta sus finos oídos. Estaba todavía a kilómetros de distancia, pero podía afirmar con seguridad de que era el coche de Emmett. Lo que significaba que la casa pronto estaría llena de vida de nuevo. Y é_l_ llegaría con ellos.

Se mordió el labio. Tenía ganas de verlo. Muchas.

Su mirada dorada se perdió de nuevo en el paisaje. Yendo más allá del serpenteante camino que se adentraba en el bosque, subiendo más alto que las copas de los árboles, perdiéndose en una lejanía indefinida, inconstante en el tiempo como la etérea materia de las nubes. Podía verse a ella misma, demasiados años atrás, pero con el mismo aspecto que presentaba en esos instantes. Si se concentraba, incluso podía sentir algo de lo que sintió en aquél preciso momento. Un algo suficiente para mantener el recuerdo vivo.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio y la única vez desde que inició su nueva vida, en la que sintió tanto terror. No lo conocía, no sabía su identidad o su procedencia. Pero no le importaba. Sabía que si se iba, perdería algo demasiado valioso en su vida.

Angustiada, se arrodillo junto a él. Nunca supo de medicina, ni siquiera tenía nociones sobre supervivencia básica. Se hubiese sentido perdida en la misma situación en otro momento y con cualquier otra persona. Mas no en ésa. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer incluso antes de verle a él, pero no por ello sentía menos miedo a cometer un error fatídico para ambos.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente. Todavía, tras el tiempo ya pasado, recordaba con claridad el sabor de su sangre. Exquisito.

Al igual que tenía grabados en la mente, con una precisión desesperante, los insoportables aullidos de dolor de Jasper y la agonía que pasó hasta que adoptó la naturaleza de vampiro.

El sordo ruido de un motor al apagarse, el cerrojo de la puerta y el alegre "_ya estamos en casa_, _familia"_, de Emmett, sacaron a Alice de su sopor momentáneo.

Alice enderezó su postura mientras oía como los finos pasos de Rosalie seguían a Emmet por la escalera, y como otros, más delicados, incluso felinos, se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella.

A los pocos segundos, una silueta esbelta apareció por el umbral de la puerta. Alice lo saludó con una sonrisa en los labios y él le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente mientras fijaba sus ojos en la divertida mirada de ella.

Y durante unos segundos, los ojos dorados de Jasper, idénticos a los suyos, se volvieron, en la mente de Alice, de ese color celeste que la hipnotizó la primera vez que los vio, mirándola con esperanza mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, malherido y a punto de fallecer.

Había muchas cosas que Alice olvidaría con el tiempo, pequeños detalles que perderían valor y grandes sucesos que quedarían enterrados. El paso del tiempo pasa factura, y no importa si eres humano o vampiro. Tus recuerdos acabarán sucumbiendo al olvido del mismo modo. Pero había algo que el tiempo jamás borraría de la memoria de Alice: esos dos ojos azules, mirándola como si ella fuese aliento de vida, era su tesoro más preciado. Y qué se atreviese el tiempo a arrebatárselo.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Alice parpadeó y enfocó la vista hacia el rostro que tenía frente a ella. Pasó el dedo índice por su nariz y sus marcados pómulos.

—Recordaba—respondió, a la vez que la yema se perdía en la fina forma de sus labios.

Jasper se inclinó levemente e hizo que la punta de su nariz rozase juguetona la de Alice.

No hacía falta preguntar por el qué. Ya lo sabía, a pesar de que Alice jamás lo había manifestado en voz alta. Era algo que ambos compartían en silencio. Ese mismo día, ese mismo instante, dos gestos que constituían dos valiosos recuerdos. Uno para ella, otro para él.

La tomó de la mano con cuidado y la atrajo más hacia sí.

—Vayamos a crear nuevos recuerdos —susurró sobre sus labios, antes de que ella acortase la ínfima distancia que los separaba, dejando de lado el pasado para vivir con plenitud el presente, sabiendo que por más recuerdos que juntos creasen, tan sólo _ese instante_ sería tan eterno como ellos mismos.

* * *

Y...**fin**. :)

Como veis, es simplemente una escena en sus vidas, no más. Pero me apetecía regalarle a la cumpleañera- bueno, ahora ex-cumpleañera- algo tan dulce como ella.

_Con cariño,_

_**Moira**._


End file.
